Radiator assemblies having modular radiator cores have been known for some time. Such radiator assemblies have a single row of radiator core modules each having a plurality of spaced apart fins connected to a plurality of tubes which directs circulating coolant flow to and from an internal combustion engine. The size, shape and the number of modular cores is a function of the cooling capacity required for the particular engine. In previous applications, there was substantially no limitations placed on the size of the radiator.
In today's work machine environment, for example, earthworking, material handling, off-highway trucks, paving products and the like, the space available for radiators has been reduced. The reduction in space has reduced the frontal area of the machine to the extent that the capacity of the radiator is no longer sufficient to provide adequate cooling capacity for the internal combustion engine of the machine. The limited size of the frontal area is often dictated by vehicle structures associated with earthworking implement support, operation and the desired lines of sight for the vehicle operator. Because the frontal area cannot be increased, it is necessary to find other ways to increase cooling capacity without increasing the horizontal and vertical dimensions of the radiator.
There have been attempts to increase the surface area of the radiator by arranging the modular cores in a folded v-shape configuration of a single row. Such a configuration has provided additional cooling capacity, however, with the accelerated reduction frontal area space available this too has reached its limits.
The possibility of providing multiple rows of heat exchanger modules has not been considered a feasible option for the reason that air passing through the first row of modules would be preheated by the first row of modules prior to passing through the second row of modules. Such preheating would reduce the amount of heat transfer at the second row. As a result, the efficiency of such an arrangement would be unsatisfactory. Also, the cost of providing a complex system having multiple rows of heat exchanger modules would be relatively high given the reduced efficiency of such a system.
It would be desirable to be able to increase the performance of a modular radiator arrangement by increasing the number of modules and the effective frontal area while maintaining the previous frontal inlet area.
This invention is directed to solving one or more of the above-identified problems.